Losing grip
by Nimia Forctis
Summary: "ALFC" -tengo un retraso- por esas tres palabras Edward me dejo llorando y sola en un parque y no se acerco más pero cuando busque refugio en James volvio celoso ¿por que me debia importar lo que él sintiera si yo no le importe a él?


**Avril Lavigne Fanfic Contest.**

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia. Yo simplemente jugué con los personajes basándome en la canción losing grip de Avril lavigne.

**-Nombre del Fic.: **Losing Grip

**-Nombre de la autora: **

**-Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **losing grip –Avril Lavigne.

**-Número de Palabras.: **7.242

**-Pareja Elegida:** Bella/Edward.

**-Nota de autor/advertencia: **Escuchar losing grip -Avril Lavigne. Y tratar de leer la letra para que puedan comprender la relación entre el fic y la canción.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

**¿Estás enterado de lo que me haces sentir, bebé?  
>En este momento me siento invisible ante ti, como si yo no fuera real<strong>

Dicen que la soledad es hermosa cuando se tiene alguien para compartirla. Nunca entendí del todo esa frase, porque… ¿Qué es estar solo? Simple, la falta de compañía. Aunque si pensamos con un poco más de profundidad podemos determinar que estar solo es no tener concentración en alguna otra cosa, simplemente enfocado en nuestros propios pensamientos sin darle importancia alguna a los que nos rodea. Así me encontraba ahora mismo. Rodeada de personas pero sola, completamente sola. Para mí no había nada peor que sentirse solo estando en compañía de seres humanos.

No es que yo deseara estar sola, simplemente era la decisión que otras personas habían tomado por mí, de hecho ni siquiera fui consultada al respecto. Solo me tocó ver como se alejaban paulatinamente de mi hasta que el punto que ni se atrevían a mirarme dos veces. Honestamente hablar en plural era ser injusta y exagerada; no estoy tratando de decir que toda la población institucional de Forks me ignoraba, no, de hecho tenía más amigos de los que algunas vez pensé tener. Pero ciertamente eso no tenía mayor importancia si la única persona que me importaba, la única que deseaba que me mirara no lo hacía, sino que me ignoraba por completo. Todo lo demás podía ser perfecto pero sin su atención sentía que mi vida no era real. Como si fuera invisible. Y todo por culpa de él, de Edward Cullen.

El chico bonito de secundaria, notas perfectas, cuerpo perfecto, personalidad perfecta, un maldito cliché de película juvenil. El típico chico baja pantis, de hecho casualmente ese fue mi caso. Siendo yo una chica tan nula nunca le di demasiada importancia a chicos como él en mi antigua secundaria, pero al mudarme a Forks con mi padre, recibí la atención de todo el pueblo incluido el chico bonito que las mata a todas con una sonrisa.

No nos habíamos conocido típicamente en el instituto, ya sabes chica camina, se tropieza con chico, chico sonríe, se enamoran y chica queda con el corazón roto. Para nada, de hecho es algo muy cómico de contar. El día anterior de comenzar las clases había decidido ir a Port Ángeles a dar una vuelta porque era lo mas divertido que se podía hacer por estos lares, cuando ya había recorrido todo el pequeño pueblo me encontré una tienda de cd's y no dude en entrar a ver si conseguía algo para ampliar mi pequeña, prácticamente mínima, colección de cd. Me quede allí por un rato encontrando únicamente discos de los niñitos pop de ahora que cantaban canciones sin el más mínimo significado, algo con sonrisas y demás. Patético. Hasta que en una esquina prácticamente llena de polvo encontré verdadera música. Eran tan antiguos que ni siquiera estaban en compacto, puro clásico, canciones representadas por verdaderos artistas que te daban algo que sentir. Escarbe esa colección totalmente maravillada y como si fuera un milagro, como si fuera el santo grial, apareció frente a mí la obra maestra _Orchestral Music de Debussy. _Esto definitivamente sería un milagro, siempre había soñado con tener un verdadero cd original de este genio pero era algo difícil de encontrar y no me importaba si costaba todo el sueldo de mi padre del mes, yo debía tener ese disco. Y cuando aún maravillada me atreví a tomarlo una estúpida pero linda mano pálida lo tomo al mismo tiempo. En estado de shock me voltee para ver a un chico absolutamente hermoso que en otras circunstancias me hubiera sacado baba, pero por los momentos era el chico que me quería quitar el santo grial, por lo que sin la menor delicadeza jale hacia mí el disco dándole una mirada del mal; él repitió la acción pero con una sonrisa burlona lo cual me enfureció por lo que emplee mis clases de defensa personal y le di una patada a sus partes nobles causando que cayera al piso llorando y yo me fui con una gran sonrisa a pagar el disco e irme a casa. Mayor sería mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que él me siguió, estaba dispuesta a echarle gas pimienta, cuando levanto las manos y me dijo que solamente quería conocer a la única chica que se había atrevido alguna vez a enfrentarlo, baje mis defensas y fuimos a una cafetería a charlar. Hablamos por mucho tiempo, nos contamos nuestros gustos, nuestras vidas y amores; de hecho me dijo que recientemente había terminado una relación porque la chica se había ido a Alaska. Al día siguiente se me acercó en el instituto y comenzamos una relación de amistad llena de conqueteo. Siempre estaba pendiente de mí y me trataba excelente, abrazándome y demás, hasta que al mes o dos meses formalizamos la relación. Con toda la habladuría de la gente acerca de lo rápido que había superado Edward Cullen a su ex novia, debí haber sospechado que solo era una chica que puso a su lado para ocupar el lugar de alguien y acabaría con el corazón roto.

**Yo soy solo una chica que pusiste a tu lado a ocupar el lugar de alguien  
>Cuando das la vuelta puedes reconocer mi cara,<br>solías amarme,  
>Solías abrazarme<br>Pero ése no era el caso**

La relación siguió por unos cuatro meses de manera extraordinaria, con él abrazándome y amándome. Hasta que sucedió lo que se puede considerar normal en una pareja de adolescentes. Dimos el próximo paso. Hicimos el amor con muchas caricias y besos en mi habitación mientras mi papa se encontraba de guardia.

Y como _el que come guayaba caga pipitas_, o para expresarme de manera más internacional. _El que folla obtiene lo suyo_. Por las siguientes tres semanas no vi ninguna macha roja en mi ropa interior, nada absolutamente nada. Lo cual me asusto terriblemente, porque maldición yo tenía muchos planes por delante. No tenía idea de que podía haber pasado si él se había cuidado, pero como es sabido, el mejor preservativo es la abstinencia.

Estando necesitada de apoyo decidí contárselo a Edward contando con que me iba a apoyar en la espera de mi periodo o en el peor de los casos, la espera de un bebe. Ups, otra lección aprendida. Nunca poner toda tu confianza en una sola persona. Aún recuerdo como fui abandonada en aquel parque para llorar allí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

_Había citado a Edward para vernos en el parque del centro del pueblo para contarle la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba muy asustada, prácticamente me había quedado sin uñas, el cabello hecho un nido de tanto pasar la mano por él y los nudillos me iban a quedar doblados permanentemente de tanto tronarlos._

_Él se había dado cuenta que algo estaba extraño conmigo por lo que no dudo mucho en aceptar reunirnos cuando lo había llamado. Los nervios eran tantos que ya casi que ni lo besaba y mucho menos había aceptado volver a estar juntos; si con la primera vez estaba pasando este susto, no quería volver a correr un riesgo._

_Lo vi llegar a lo lejos caminando elegantemente y tranquilo con una sonrisa. Dios era tan hermoso, no podía creer como yo había podido conseguir a alguien así. Se parecía al sr. Darcy en la escena de Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero incluso mejor porque él no tenía tanto vello en el pecho. _

_-hola linda- aww hasta era tierno, sin duda el mejor hombre que me podría conseguir. Era una chica con suerte, claro que últimamente no lo había aprovechado y todo por culpa del maldito retraso._

_-hola bebé- él se sentó a mi lado, no sin antes besármela frente- que bueno que viniste._

_-bueno, estabas nerviosa al llamar así como lo has estado últimamente ¿Qué ocurre?- tomo mis manos y me miro completamente preocupado. _

_-es que es algo… complicado- yo no sabía cómo seguir, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía un pollito directo al matadero. Pero al ver los ojos de Ed supe que todo estaría bien. Por lo que me atreví a seguir- yo… yo… tengo un retraso._

_Él se quedó en blanco; con los ojos abiertos, la boca como un pez y la frente parecía que había comenzado a sudar._

_-¿co…co…cómo?- su tono de voz fue tan bajo que solo supe lo que dijo porque le leí los labios._

_-eso, tengo un retraso. El periodo me debió haber llegado hace unas dos semanas._

_-pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Yo me protegí! Y estoy seguro que no se rompió- la actitud de Edward me asustaba más a mí, yo sabía que era una situación difícil pero tenía la esperanza que él se calmara por los dos. Pero él estaba aterrado, incluso peor que yo._

_-pues no lo sé... – los nervios me estaban traicionando y comencé a llorar histéricamente- ¡no sé qué hacer! Edward somos muy jóvenes para ser padres, yo… yo… simplemente no sé qué sucedió._

_-Bella… eso… eso no puede ser posible- negaba con la cabeza pero sus ojos estaban lejanos, como… como si tuviera la mente en blanco. Tenía una mirada fija perdida y hacia muecas_

_-pues no se Edward, siempre hay casos extraños. ¿No te acuerdas de Friends?, Rachel quedo embarazada y eso que Ross se cuidó- pero parecía que mis palabras no entraban a su cerebro porque seguía haciendo lo mismo de negar con la cabeza- yo no me he querido hacer la prueba porque quiero que estés a mi lado, pero Dios… estoy tan asustada Ed. No sé qué haremos- la histeria volvía a mí, pero aun con eso creía que estaba aceptándolo mejor que él._

_-yo… yo… no puedo… no se- las palabras le salían atoradas y seguía negando; de hecho comenzó a levantarse de la banca- yo no… no sé nada. _

_-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- pero él no me escucho, simplemente caminaba de espaldas viéndome sin observarme, porque sus ojos seguían en blanco- ¿A dónde vas? – el pánico se apodero de mí en mayor proporción que antes, incluso más que cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de mi visita mensual- ¡Edward! ¡Regresa! ¡EDWARD!- corrí detrás de él, seguramente fue gracias a su estado catatónico que pude alcanzarlo y abrazarlo- ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te puedes ir!- pero él quito mis brazos de sus costado y siguió caminando sin darle importancia a mis lágrimas y gritos que rogaban su regreso._

_Él solo… se fue. Me dejo abandonada allí para llorar y enfrentar esta cosa sola. No solo estaba asustada por su posible embarazo sino que también estaba sola. Completamente sola_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

**¿No me sentiste cerrar mis brazos alrededor tuyo?  
>¿Por qué te fuiste?<br>Esto es lo que tengo que decir, fui abandonada para llorar allí,  
>Esperando afuera allí haciendo muecas con una mirada fija perdida<strong>

Ese hecho fue el que nos traía al de hoy. Hasta el día de hoy seguía sintiéndome tan sola como ese día en el parque. De ese día ya habían pasado dos meses y él seguía sin observarme. No se me acerco ni una sola vez para saber si de verdad estaba embarazada o que había pasado.

Irónicamente mi periodo llego al día siguiente de esa conversación. Cuando desperté luego de haberme dormido de tanto llorar encontré mi panti toda roja. Nunca me había sentido más feliz de ver sangre en toda mi vida y dudo mucho que lo vuelva a apreciar.

Al parecer el retraso era normal luego de haber estado íntimamente por primera vez. Porque sí, luego de eso fui directo a una cita con una ginecóloga muy amable que me dio todo tipo de consejos y me receto pastillas anticonceptivas para no volver a pasar por lo mismo. Hasta nos habíamos hecho amigas, ella solo tenía unos pocos años más que yo. Su nombre era Rosalie Hale y ahora siempre que necesitaba consejo la llamaba o nos reuníamos.

Pero la felicidad de mí no embarazo se veía opacada por la actitud de Edward. Me hacía sentir invisible, como si yo simplemente no fuera real para él. Parecía que no fuera consciente de la manera en que me hacía sentir. No me daba ni dos miradas. Todo lo que habíamos vivido simplemente había desaparecido de su memoria. Tenía ganas de gritarle "abre tus ojos y mírame"

Yo tenía la esperanza de que al día siguiente se me acercara y me dijera que estaba arrepentido, que su actitud solo se debía al susto del momento y que estaría allí para apoyarme; y luego yo le diría que tenía mi periodo y todo había sido una falsa alarma. Pero no. Eso nunca paso. Él nunca se me acerco y nunca se preocupó si llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas.

En cierta forma debía agradecer toda esta situación. Yo lo tenía en un pedestal; por mi mente no paso ni por un segundo que él no me apoyaría, nunca pensé que me daría la espalda de esa manera. Simplemente asumí que él al tratarme como lo hacía me amaba y que estaría para mí siempre. Obviamente no fue el caso y mejor enterarse antes que tarde. Aunque de todas formas, fuera cuando fuera, dolería como si estuvieran arrancando tu corazón en sangre viva.

-Srta. Swan, ¿puede contestar la pregunta?- la voz del profesor Banner me sorprendió y me hizo dejar mis pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. ¿Acaso me había preguntado algo?- ¡Srta. Swan!

-eh… bueno, stem… ¿me puede repetir la pregunta?- ups, eso no fue lo mejor que pude decir porque él se puso rojo y señalo la puerta.

-si no está interesada en mi clase le agradezco que se retire- demonios, era como el tercer profesor que me sacaba de clases porque nunca me concentraba.

-pero profesor…

-sola salgase- sin ninguna forma de refutar su orden tome mis cosas y me pare de mi asiento. Pude escuchar como Edward suspiro. ¿Acaso sentía lastima por mí? ¡Bastardo! Que no olvide que puedo ser la chica que lo haga padre, bueno no, pero eso él no lo sabía- y para la próxima preste atención.

Solo asentí y Salí de clases sintiéndome derrotada. Justo como las dos veces anteriores que me habían sacado de clases decidí ir a la zona boscosa que rodeaba el instituto y seguramente me dedicaría a leer mientras esperaba a mi próxima clase. Me senté en una banca prácticamente destruida que se encontraba allí y saque mi ejemplar de sentido y sensibilidad y a esperar se ha dicho.

Realmente creía que nadie sabía de esta parte del instituto, porque la zona estaba realmente sola. Las plantas seguramente no habían sido cortadas en años, solo estaba esa banca que creo que con esfuerzo era capaz de sostenerme a mí y se encontraba era por la zona trasera de los laboratorios. Sin duda era un refugio. Mi refugio.

Cruel destino que se empeña en demostrarnos que no tenemos razón; Que no podemos dar por asegurado nada porque en cualquier momento un hecho nos hará decir lo contrario.

Estaba tranquila leyendo mi libro cuando oigo pasos y al levantar la vista me encuentro con James Cam. Mejor conocido como el chico rebelde del instituto.

-vaya, vaya, pero mira que sorpresa, encontrarme a la hija del jefe del policía haciendo novillos- su tonito era de burla pero su mirada era amistosa. No era de esos rebeldes que también eran matones, al parecer.

-no estoy haciendo novillos- en ese momento no sabía si levantarme o huir. Pero como yo llegue primero decidí quedarme.

-¿ah no? Pues que yo sepa es hora de clases así que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- para mi sorpresa se sentó a mi lado en la banca, cerré los ojos porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento caeríamos los dos y me golpearía fuertemente el trasero. Pero no paso, solamente escuche su risa que debo decir era muy linda, alegre y relajada, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, tal vez unos dos meses.

-no estaba concentrada en clases, me hicieron una pregunta que no supe o mejor dicho no escuche y pues… aquí me tienes- el asintió sonriendo, de hecho su sonrisa era linda, me hacía sentir relajada- ¿y tú? Supongo que tu si estás haciendo novillos.

-pues sí, eso mismo es lo que hago- me sorprendía su actitud tan relajada, no entraba a clases y no le importaba en absoluto.

-no me debería sorprender, en realidad, digo… es algo digno de tu forma de ser.

-¿ah sí? ¿Acaso tú me conoces como para saber cómo es mi forma de ser?- a pesar de que su cuestionamiento era completamente serio, él no dejaba la mirada amistosa.

-pues es obvio, el chico rebelde. Todos aquí te conocen como el chico rebelde del instituto- Para cuando dije eso su rostro se transformó en una mueca de fastidio que me había hecho sentir realmente incomoda- lo lamento… yo no debí decir eso.

-tranquila, ¿sabes que es lo peor de estos pueblos?- negué, porque podría decir muchas cosas que a mí no me agradaban pero no sabía si coincidirían con lo que él quería decir. James era como yo, se había mudado unos meses antes a Forks desde Nueva York causando revuelo en la comunidad- te juzgan sin haberse dado la molestia de si quiera hablarte, ¿me puedes decir por qué soy rebelde? ¿Por qué visto con botas negras y chaqueta de cuero o tal vez porque conduzco una moto?

-bueno pero…. Haces novillos y eso lo hacen los chicos rebeldes-trataba de justificarme a mí misma, porque yo había cometido el mismo error de la gente de Forks. Hacia unos minutos le había señalado su forma de ser y esta era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-hago novillos de clases que ya me sé, Bella. Ahora mismo debería estar en francés pero el año pasado estuve allá todo el verano por lo que lo hablo muy bien. Y algunas veces falto a algebra porque el temario de acá está muy atrasado, lo que están dando lo vi el semestre pasado, lo mismo pasa en otras materias. Si realmente fuera un chico rebelde no tendría buenas notas- sus palabras me calaron hondo; tenía toda la razón ¿para qué entrar a ver algo que ya se sabía? Yo me aburría en literatura e incluso a veces en biología porque ya lo había visto. Era más lógico relajarse por los alrededores que estar durmiéndose en una clase. Yo lo había juzgado, me había dejado llevar por los comentarios de Jessica Stanley sin darle el beneficio de la duda.

-todo lo que dices es muy lógico, siento mucho haberte juzgado. Yo… no debí dejarme llevar por habladurías. Además los chicos rebeldes son bravucones y puedo decir que no te he viso maltratar ni una sola vez a Eric Yorkie- ese chico era el gay declarado del instituto y todos lo molestaban. James sonrió ante mis palabras, lo que me hizo sentir mejor conmigo misma- pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué te justificas conmigo? Digo… parece que no te importa demasiado lo que digan de ti.

-y no me importa, pero por algún extraño motivo me interesa conocerte y no pienses mal. Es solo que… cuando te vi llegar el primer día tan única con tus converses y jeans sin una gota de maquillaje me pareciste fascinante. Me recordaste a mis amigos de Nueva York, que solo son ellos mismos y se visten con lo que se sienten cómodos. Aquí las chicas se visten como para un concurso de belleza porque es lo que tienen que hacer. Habrá una o dos que son la excepción pero no lo hacen por ellas mismas, sino para ser diferentes. Tu eres única y creo que eso era algo que faltaba a este lugar- solo me pude sonrojar ante tal halago, porque sí, a mí no me importaba como me vestía pero nunca pensé que alguien lo vería como una cualidad.

-gracias, y a mí también me interesaría conocerte. Últimamente necesito distraerme.

-¿una mala ruptura, no?-bueno, supongo que todo el pueblo sabía que mi relación había acabado pero igual me sorprendió- es casi imposible no saber todos los chismes que pasan acá cuando tienes a Jessica Stanley al frente en arte.

-pues sí, no fue una de las más agradables.

-bueno a mi manera de ver las cosas ninguna ruptura puede ser agradable- su mirada risueña rápidamente se opacó y la sonrisa se achico.

-¿una mala ruptura?- esperaba no estar pecando de entrometida, pero él había comenzado a hablar y levanto mi curiosidad.

-pues no fue demasiado desagradable, pero al venirme a Forks tuve que terminar con Victoria. Ninguno cree en las relaciones a distancias.

-pero aun no la has olvidado- no fue una pregunta porque su mirada demostraba que estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

-así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué separo a la linda parejita de Forks High?- lo mire sorprendida y él sonrió- bueno es tu culpa, yo no aspiraba preguntar pero ya que lo hiciste… hay que igualar condiciones.

-supongo que es justo. Bueno pues la situación fue que…. Nos acostamos, yo tuve un retraso, se lo dije y él me dejo abandonada en un parque llorando- sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y soltó un suave "oh"- y antes de que lo preguntes, no estoy embarazada, fue un retraso normal o algo así.

-¿era tu primera vez?- bueno, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabias?

-cualquier idiota sabe que luego de la primera vez de una chica es posible que tenga un retraso- dijo encogiéndose de hombres y con una mirada de daaah es obvio.

-bueno pues yo era una idiota porque no lo sabía y estaba aterrada- él me sonrió y condescendientemente me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Eso tampoco me lo esperaba. Pero el momento lindo se arruino cuando él comenzó a reír.

-¿de qué te ríes, idiota?- el rio más ante el adjetivo y yo le golpee en el hombro.

-bueno, dejemos la violencia. Es solo que eso no me lo esperaba para nada. Según el Jessica news ustedes habían terminado porque tú le fuiste infiel con un chico de la push y era por eso que él casi que ni te miraba y tu lucias tan miserable, según ella era culpabilidad- no podía creer que Jessica estuviera diciendo esas cosas de mí, yo no la consideraba mi mejor amiga por siempre pero creía que había sido lo suficiente amigable con ella como para que tuviera mejor opinión de mí que esa.

-supongo que tienes razón con lo del pueblo, te juzgan sin hablarte. Ella ni una vez me pregunto porque habíamos terminado y ahora me hace quedar como una adultera. Apesta- él asintió y nos quedamos un rato en silencio solo escuchando el sonido de los pajaritos y oliendo la tierra.

-esa es la cosa con las reputaciones, nadie se imaginaria que el chico perfecto de Edward sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una chica y mira lo que hizo. En cambio conmigo aspiran que lo haga pero Bella, yo nunca dejaría a una chica en una situación así.

-quien diría que eres un gran chico- él sonrió y como si fuéramos amigos eternos sacudió mi cabello. Duramos un rato más hablando, él me conto de sus amigos en Nueva York, que había tenido que mudarse porque su madre estaba embarazada y no quería criar a un bebe en una ciudad como esa, dijo que le había molestado la decisión pero tenía que aceptarlo. Yo le conté mi historia con todo el matrimonio de mi madre y mi decisión de irme a vivir a mi pueblo natal. Y estábamos riéndonos de su reacción cuando se enteró que iba a ser hermano mayor y sonó el timbre.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto cuando me levante apresuradamente de la banca.

-pues a clases, ¿no escuchaste el timbre? Entérate que eso suena cuando debemos salir de una clase para ir a otra.

-jaja, muy graciosa. Si no me equivoco ahora te toca gimnasia y te he visto en esa clase ¿realmente crees que te vas a perder algo valioso?- tenia razón, yo apestaba en esa clase, pero no podía faltar o… sí- vamos B, el entrenador no te extrañara ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos acá y seguimos hablando?

-está bien, pero no te creas que ahora me la pasare haciendo novillos ni mucho menos- James rio y negó. Me quede con él y seguimos hablando de todo y nada a la misma vez. Reímos mucho cuando compartimos gustos de música, éramos totalmente diferentes. A él le iban AC/DC y Gun's a roses y a mi Debussy y Yiruma. Puedo decir que me llamo abuelita aburrida en tres idiomas diferentes. Pero aún más se rio cuando saco un cigarrillo y yo siendo la hija del jefe de policías le reclame y le dije que era un hábito horrible, a la final me convenció de que le diera una probada obviamente tosí tanto que salieron lágrimas de mis ojos y él rio tanto que salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero después de varios intentos le agarre el gusto y me fume una yo sola.

Debo decir que la pase realmente bien con James a mi lado, fue la perfecta compañía para dejar de sentirme sola. Y seguimos siendo a amigos después de esa tarde. Nos sentábamos juntos en el comedor, por los pasillos caminábamos uno al lado del otro y en las clases nos sentábamos juntos. Pronto se había convertido en un gran amigo. Cambio esa sensación de soledad por una sonrisa. Otra cosa que cambio fue la atención que me prestaba Edward, al parecer había dejado de ser invisible para él y ahora no paraba de mirarme. A veces miraba mal a James causando que el chico riera y me molestara alegando que estaba celoso. Lo dudaba mucho.

Todo el asunto de la atención de Edward se volvió inverosímil cuando una noche que regresaba de una tarde de cine con James entre a mi cuarto y vi una sombra al lado de la ventana. Estaba preparada para agarrar el bate de la puerta, encender la luz y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, cuando reconocí un cabello totalmente despeinado. No podía ser posible. Pero sí. Mi intruso era Edward, que me miraba con una mirada matadora desde su posición.

-¿Qué te traes con Cam?- ¿realmente Edward estaba en mi cuarto a las 8pm reclamándome por mi amistad con James? No, debo estar soñando- ¡responde!- parece que no lo estoy.

-¿ah?- mi mente solo decía "beee" no pasaba nada coherente. Aun no podía reaccionar a que Edward tres meses después de mi retraso estuviera aquí.

-¡Isabella! Quiero que me expliques que se traen ese chico y tú ¿acaso no te das cuenta que él no te conviene? ¡Te hará daño!- y con esas palabras Salí de mi letargo y la furia oprimida de los meses anteriores salió de mi como si de un tsunami se tratara.

-¡¿con que moral te atreves a venir aquí y a reclamarme lo que haga con mi vida?

-Bella…

-¡NO! Te callas y escuchas. ¡TU! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme mi amistad con James? No tienes ningún derecho a aparecerte por acá. ¡Vienes luego de haberme dejado tirada en un parque hace tres meses llorando! NO TE IMPORTO NADA LA SITUACION.

-Bella yo…

-¡CALLATE! Me evitaste por tres meses, Edward. ¡TRES MALDITOS MESES! ¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar como me hacías sentir? ¡No me mirabas, era como si fuera invisible!- estaba histérica sacudiendo los brazos de la rabia y las lágrimas de dolor y furia salían sin control-¡NO TE IMPORTE!- para ese momento estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma y Edward al notarlo corrió y me abrazo, intente forcejear y le pegue fuertemente en el pecho pero él solo me abrazo y tarareo la nana, que según él me había compuesto, y todo eso logro relajarme hasta que solo quede en sus brazos sollozando- ¿Por…por qué te fuis…te…te?

-perdóname, amor. Te pido mil veces perdón, ni siquiera sé porque me aleje de ti, estaba aterrado, nunca considere que algo así podría pasar y cuando me dijiste eso simplemente quede en shock y me aleje sin ser verdaderamente consciente de mis pasos- Edward separo mi cara de su pecho y la tomo entre sus manos- pero nunca me fui, siempre estuve viéndote, nunca quitaba mi mirada de ti- cuando trate de negar con la cabeza él me lo impidió uniendo nuestras frentes- sí, sí, si lo hice pequeña. Te miraba desde lejos sin tener el valor de acercarme a ti nunca me fui, siempre estuve cerca pero tu mi niña despistada nunca te diste cuenta. Pero desde un mes para acá tú andas con ese tipo que te mira como si fueras de él, pasa sus brazos alrededor de ti. ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo que eso me hace sentir, bebe? Él te puede hacer daño- sus palabras habían sido muy lindas hasta que toco ese punto.

-¿daño? ¿Tú me hablas a mí de daño? ¿Te atreves a decir que James me puede hacer daño a mí?- con rabia aleje sus manos de mí y di un paso atrás- ¡TU! Tú has sido la persona que más daño me ha causado. Esto es lo que te tengo que decir Edward, ¡me dejaste abandonada para llorar allí!, ¿te acuerdas que te rodee con mis brazos rogándote que no te fueras? ¡Me abandonaste! Tú solías amarme y abrazarme pero a la primera de dificultad tú simplemente te fuiste. Cuando estaba totalmente asustada tú me dejaste con esa cosa sola. Creo que ni siquiera me amabas, yo solamente fui una chica que pusiste para ocupar el lugar de la perfecta Tanya.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo te amo Bella, realmente lo hago. Amor, tienes que perdonarme- trato de acercarse pero yo retrocedí y señale la puerta.

-solo lárgate, Edward- él trato de negar pero cuando vio mi cara asintió y camino fuera, pero en el umbral dio la vuelta y me miro.

-¿Cómo… como está él bebe?- esa pregunta no me la esperaba para nada y se demostró en mi cara- no hablamos del tema, pero… quiero saber de mi hijo.

-creo que dejaste bastante clara tu opinión ese día.

-¡no, no! Bella permíteme disculparme, perdóname. Por favor, yo… quiero formar parte de esto.

-este asunto es solo mío- y sin más le cerré la puerta en la cara; pude escuchar cómo se quedó allí unos minutos antes de suspirar e irse. Dejándome sola. Llorando fuertemente.

Estaba allí en mi cuarto llorado fuertemente analizando los hechos anteriores. Edward y yo nos conocemos. Comenzamos una relación. Nos acostamos. Tengo un retraso. Él se aleja. Me hago amiga de James. Edward pide disculpas. Yo lo alejo.

¿Sería realmente posible que Edward me hubiera estado observando? ¿Qué hubiera estado cerca y a la vez lejos? Lo había dicho muy sinceramente…. Pero lo que no aceptaba era que se hubiera acercado por celos hacia James. Ni siquiera le había importada que estuviera embarazada, al parecer él estaba seguro de que lo estaba. ¿Era un poco cruel de mi parte no habérselo negado? Seguramente él se sentiría mal al no ser parte de la vida de su hijo que no existía. Porque parecía realmente querer formar parte de eso. Aun podía recordar su carita cuando me lo pidió. Mi comentario seguramente lo hizo miserable.

Pero… no podía olvidar que le importaba era ahora y si… y si de verdad hubiera estado embarazada él no intento acercarse a mí. Él simplemente se acercó tres meses después, ¿Qué si hubiera sufrido consecuencias? El primer trimestre es el más difícil por lo que he leído. Se había acercado muy tarde y no por los motivos correctos. A veces el arrepentimiento no es suficiente.

Y al pensar eso fue que lo decidí. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que él sintiera? Él no estaba allí cuando yo estaba asustada y sola. Si a él no le importaron mis sentimientos pues entonces a mí no me importarían los suyos.

Decidido, mañana iría y actuaría como lo había estado haciendo el último mes. Él me ignoro, pues ahora yo se lo haría a él. Seguramente no le agradaría pero así sentiría lo que yo sentí.

**¿Por qué me debe importar?  
>Porque tú no estabas allí cuando yo estaba asustada, estaba tan sola<br>Tu, tú necesitas escuchar estoy comenzando a disparar,  
>Estoy perdiendo el control y estoy en esta cosa sola<strong>

Y así fue exactamente como lo hice, con un pequeño giro. Resulto que mi camioneta no quiso encender por más que lo intente y sin ánimos de caminar le escribí a James que me pasara buscando; obviamente no puso queja y llego a los minutos con su moto. No era la primera vez que me subía a esa ducati pero si era la primera vez que llegaba al instituto en ella. Y la reacción de todos fue hasta cómica. Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y no paraban de cuchichear y James para echarle más leña al fuego sonrió pícaramente y me paso el brazo por los hombros guiándome dentro del edificio.

No entendí la reacción del pueblo, si desde hacía un mes James y yo éramos amigos, ¿no era lógico que me diera un aventón al instituto?

La reacción que si entendí, gracias a los hechos anteriores, era la de Edward. El pobrecito tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y tenía miedo de que se rompiera los dientes superiores por la presión que eran sometidos con los inferiores. Pero no lo detalle demasiado porque se supone que lo estaba ignorando.

Pero Edward no trato de acercarse a mí y en cierta forma lo agradecía. Aún estaba sensible por todo lo que paso ayer y no deseaba estar mucho tiempo a su lado. Por eso mismo fue que a la hora de biología que compartía con él decidí hacer novillos. Desde ese día que hable con James me había escapado de algunas clases, por supuesto cuando no había nada importante. Y puedo decir que mis notas no habían bajado ni una décima. Muchas personas podían pensar que James me estaba mal influenciando pero sería totalmente falso; él simplemente saco mi lado divertido que tanto necesitaba salir a la luz.

Lamentablemente ahora James estaba en clases de francés porque tenía que presentar un examen; así que me encontraba en mi refugio sentada en la banca pero sola, sin duda me había acostumbrado a su compañía. Para relajarme decidí fugarme un cigarrillo que le había robado a mi amigo. Otra cosa que él me había pegado era el fumar. Tampoco es que era una adicta, para nada, ni él lo era. Solamente fumábamos cuando necesitábamos relajarnos o algo así. Y yo ahora mismo necesitaba relajarme sintiendo el humo entrar y salir de mi organismo.

Y estaba sentadita en la banca con los ojos cerrados inhalando la nicotina de ese pequeño tubo de papel blanco, cuando fui levantada bruscamente por un brazo y el cigarrillo fue lanzado lejos. ¿Adivinan quién era? Pues sí, era Edward. Me miraba con los ojos dilatados de furia y me hacía sentir como si él fuera mi padre y yo la niñita que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Qué te sucede, imbécil?- a pesar de mi miedo, trate de que mi voz fuera fuerte. No podía dejarme amedrentar por él.

-¡¿Qué te sucede a ti, Isabella? ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre fumar en tu estado? – justo como la noche anterior mi mente solo decía "beee" no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

-¿ah?- ups, eso lo enfureció aún más y apretó mi mano fuertemente

-¿tienes idea de lo que esto le hace al bebe? ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Podría quedar sordo o ciego o con algún trastorno! ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Te tienes que cuidar!- oh, ya veía por dónde venían los tiros.

-Edward, Edward- pero nada, él no me escuchaba.

-a partir de ahora no te dejare sola ni un segundo, es un bebe Bella, tienes que ser más consciente de la vida que llevas en tu vientre.

-¡EDWARD!- fue justo eso lo que necesite para callarlo- ¿realmente crees que sería capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebe? Creí que me conocías mejor que eso.

-¿ah? Pero…- su cara gritaba confusión por todas partes y su agarre se había aflojado.

-no estoy embrazada Edward.

-¿co…cómo? Pero…- su tono era bajito y su expresión era muy parecida a la del día en el parque.

-resulto que el retraso era normal cuando se pierde la virginidad- él me soltó y los ojos eran dos platos enormes.

-pero… ¿entonces por qué has faltado a clases de gimnasia? Yo pensé… pensé que era por él bebe- vaya, nunca pensé que mis novillos le darían pie a pensar eso.

-simplemente hice novillos, sabes que esa clase no es mi fuerte- él asintió pero seguía perdido; y para mi sorpresa no se veía aliviado, yo pensé que cuando se diera cuenta de que no sería papá estaría feliz y suspiraría, tal vez incluso pasaría su manos por la frente, pero no, era todo lo contrario hasta se veía… decepcionado- pareces decepcionado.

-lo estoy- él me soltó y se sentó en la banca de la cual minutos antes me había levantado.

-¿Por qué? Los dos estamos muy jóvenes para ser padres y… ese día no te veías emocionado por el asunto.

-sé que ese día me comporte como un imbécil pero… desde que Salí del estado de shock no he podido dejar de imaginar a una pequeña beba con mi cabello y tus hermosos ojos chocolate- a mi mente llego la imagen que él me describía y debo decir que se veía muy hermosa; nunca me lo había imaginado, pero una bebe de los dos seguramente sería hermosa- yo realmente estaba emocionado por un pedacito de los dos.

-bueno Edward….- ¿Por qué abría la boca si no tenía nada que decir?

-déjame mostrarte algo- escarbo en su mochila y saco un pequeño pedacito de tela rosado- lo compre el mismo día que me contaste del retraso, ese día solo necesitaba tomar aire, estaba perdiendo el control por lo que fui a caminar y sin darme cuenta llegue a una tienda de bebes y fue cuando vi esto- abrió con sus manos la tela y resulto que era una pequeña camisita de bebe que decía "hogar de los espartanos" haciendo alusión al equipo de futbol- me dije a mi mismo que algo que entrara allí no podría ser tan aterrador. Y fui de allí a buscarte al parque pero ya no estabas y era de noche, por lo que decidí hablarte al día siguiente pero no fuiste y después en el instituto no supe como pedir perdón, pero como te dije ayer siempre estuve pendiente de ti; busque los registros médicos del hospital de Forks a ver si te habías tratado el embarazo pero nada y en el de Port Ángeles tampoco salías registrada- eso era totalmente lógico ya que Rose tenía un consultorio particular- créeme cuando te digo Bella que siempre fue mi intención estar cerca de mi bebe y de ti. De hecho desde ese día no me tomo ni un refresco porque estaba reuniendo dinero para poder comprar todo lo necesario en el caso que nuestros padres no nos apoyaran. Tenía pensando que al acabar el instituto íbamos a la misma ciudad para estudiar e intercambiar horarios para que los dos estuviéramos en algún momento con el bebé y yo tendría que trabajar, claro está.

-parece que tenías todo planeado- por más que quería mantenerme fría con Edward, no podía evitar afectarme por las palabras que me decía. Realmente se había emocionado con todo el asunto del bebe, tan solo el hecho de que haya comprado una camiseta me había emocionado, sobre todo por lo mono de la prenda, era tan pequeñita que parecía que fuera a vestir solamente a mi mano. Y también estaba el hecho de que hubiera estado reuniendo, no es que el fuera de mucho gastar pero si ama comprar discos que no son muy baratos. No podía evitarlo estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, porque mi corazón se estaba calentando.

-lo único que me faltaba era acercarme a ti y pedirte perdón, estaba desesperado pero no sabía cómo hacerlo porque sin saberlo se me había pasado el tiempo pero tu amistad con James que causo mis celos fue el detonante- yo hice una mueca ante eso- no podía dejar de pensarlo a él como padre de mi bebe, como tal vez sería él quien te acompañaba a las consultas y no… no podía soportarlo- él se levantó de la banca y se arrodillo al frente de mi quedando a la altura de mi cara, ya que yo estaba sentada- perdóname, fui cobarde pero estoy terriblemente arrepentido, nunca pienses que no te amo o que solo eres una sustituta porque tú eres mi vida, permíteme volver a formar parte de tu vida amor, por favor- su carita suplicante se acercó a mí y sin darme mucho tiempo de pensarlo me besó. Yo al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos simplemente perdí el control de mi misma y lo bese desesperadamente. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin probar su dulce sabor que cuando acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua no pude evitarlo y le salte encima, literalmente, causando que cayera al piso y yo a horcajadas encima de él, pero eso no nos disminuyó el ritmo del beso más bien lo intensifico, él paso sus manos por mis costado hasta llegar a la base de mis senos que comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente produciendo suspiros y una necesidad imperiosa de estar más cerca de su cuerpo, pero cuando nos faltó aire nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes.

Al abrir mis ojos y ver los suyos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara lo decidí. Lo perdonaría porque él se había alejado en la situación pero nunca se fue, justo como él había dicho: siempre estuvo cerca; lo que si sabía es que si volvía a pasar una situación parecida más le valía estar a mi lado porque si no, no me importaría nada y solo lo dejaría fuera de mi vida.

-te perdono, pero nunca más me vuelvas a dejar ante una situación difícil-él abrió sus lindos ojos y me miro maravillado.

-te juro que no volveré a abandonarte, te amo Isabella Swan. Y para la próxima vez que tengas un retraso- el chico piensa a futuro- no me mires así, algún día tendrás un retraso porque aspiro hacer realidad a esa beba de mis pensamientos; pero cuando eso pase yo seré la voz de la razón y estaré a tu lado en cada momento. Lo juro.

-más te vale- y para que no dijera más nada lo bese. Lo bese como una posesa que necesita del néctar de sus labios para sobrevivir. En realidad lo necesitaba para olvidar todo lo sucedido estos meses y comenzar desde otra perspectiva la relación.

En ningún momento considere llegar a algo como volver con Edward o siquiera perdonarlo pero heme aquí, besándolo y olvidando todo. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Edward me hace perder el control.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

Domingo, 02 de octubre de 2011

02.05am

XOXO


End file.
